


你好我的金先生 12

by CYC1214



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CYC1214/pseuds/CYC1214





	你好我的金先生 12

预警这是abo的文！终于更新了！

这章甜到爆因为我们奎八终于和好了~

撒糖！撒糖！绝对是夏日心动的感觉！

希望大家会喜欢！♥♥♥

" 明浩？明浩你睡了吗？" 金珉奎几乎是用气声在说这句话并试探性地推开主卧房门。

刚走进房间他就看见徐明浩皱着眉头好像睡得很不安金珉奎顿时就想起医生的叮嘱连忙释放大量信息素又蹑手蹑脚地钻进被窝里。

" 明浩呀！这事确实都怪我！对不起！真的对不起！" 金珉奎心疼的将徐明浩抱得更紧一些小声的自责说道。

徐明浩好像感觉到什么在他怀里挣扎了两下翻身过来面向金珉奎并换个最舒服的姿势继续睡觉而他始终没有睁开眼睛。

金珉奎的心差点跳到了嗓子眼而他从来不知道抱自己老婆睡个觉还需要这么胆战心惊的。

" 明浩？" 金珉奎又用只有自己听到的声音叫了一声确定人不会醒才重新将他抱紧。

徐明浩感觉自己后半夜睡得非常踏实也是近年少有的放松还以为是自己怀孕的关系直至隔天中午醒来看到金珉奎才知道原因。

" 醒了？" 金珉奎见徐明浩睁开眼睛便伸手帮他将睡乱的头发捋一捋又说 " 快2点了！肚子饿吗？我煮东西给你吃！"

徐明浩没有把人赶下床反而换个姿势懒懒地躺着才说 " 嗯...可是家里冰箱没菜了！"

" 没事我订了菜一会儿就到！你再休息一下吧！" 金珉奎看有戏便大胆地搂着徐明浩又见他依旧没推开自己心里突然有些激动。

" 哦！" 徐明浩这时坐起身来还犹豫地说 " 你...你晚上别再梦游了！这样我会很困扰的！"

说完后他便迅速逃到卫生间可关门的刹那看见了金珉奎傻愣的表情顿时有些心虚不曾想自己竟然会说出如此愚蠢的话。

金珉奎望着浴室门无奈笑了一下。

「我等你！但愿不用太久！」

" 哇！煮这么多？吃得完吗？" 徐明浩看着一桌子的菜表示傻眼可莫名又有种幸福感。

" 没事！慢慢吃！都是你爱吃的菜！"

" 谢谢！"

徐明浩也不知道自己是因为金珉奎还是有孕在身所以今天吃得特别多也比平时更加有胃口。

" 慢点吃！这些都是你的！" 金珉奎看他吃得很开心自己也渐渐露出了欣慰的笑容。

徐明浩被他盯得起了一身鸡皮疙瘩却又不知该说什么就随口问 " 呃那个...你今天不用上班吗？没有工作？会议？"

" 今天是周日呀！何况现在我是病人！如果有事交给顾伟去办就行了！"

" 害，那点小伤就罢工！真心疼你秘书！"

" 你昨天不还很担心？"

" 是...是人都会担心吧！"

金珉奎笑着点了点头看破不说破突然问 " 你昨天在酒吧跟权成熙聊了什么？"

或许是话题转得太快徐明浩顿时有些不满撅着嘴巴沉默了一会儿才回答 " 也没什么！就以前的事！我累了！这些剩菜你自己看着办！我不想吃了！难吃死了！哼！"

" 明浩？明浩你怎么了！" 金珉奎愣是不明白赶紧拉着徐明浩的手腕不让他走。

" 我都说我累了！松手！我叫你松手！"

" 你不说我就不放！他一定说了什么你才反应这么大！明浩我不想因为他又加深你我之间的误会！说出来好不好！求你了！"

金珉奎从最初的强势到后面的温柔都让徐明浩感觉心里堵得慌而脑中也不断响起那一句 " 权成熙，我喜欢你！" 。

" 明浩告诉我好不好？不要哭！我只有知道了原因才能解决它！嗯？乖，你难受我也会很难受！" 金珉奎捧着徐明浩的脸安抚道。

徐明浩也不知道自己到底怎么了竟然只是听到权成熙的名字便莫名其妙地感到不爽甚至生气想哭想打人就像吃醋一样。

" 医生说你心情起伏太大这样对身体不好！不想说就算了！不说了！不说了！乖，不要再哭了！我抱你上楼！" 金珉奎见徐明浩还在哭就彻底慌了也一直搂在怀里哄。

徐明浩躺在床上后才渐渐冷静下来仰头愤愤地瞪着金珉奎抱怨说 " 我真的好讨厌你！尤其你长得那么丑又总是在我身边绕来绕去像只苍蝇一样烦死人了！可为什么...为什么要选我？选像权成熙那类型不好吗？你不是喜欢他？"

" 我才不喜欢他！而且我就是愿意当这只苍蝇一直围着你转！你越讨厌我，我就越要烦你！如果你喜欢我，我会更努力烦你！我认定你了，所以一切不是你就不行！此生不换！"

" ...你真是烦死了！" 徐明浩望着那双坚定的眼神心里多少得到了些安慰。

金珉奎伸手轻抚徐明浩哭肿的眼睛问 " 哭累了？还有什么想说都说出来吧！我听着！"

" 你花心！总是到处沾花惹草！还色诱他们！" 徐明浩也没在客气地开始连连诉苦。

" 你就是我的花，就是我的草啊！"

" 恶心！太土了！换一个！"

" 我爱你！"

" ...更...更土了！" 徐明浩别开视线不看他。

金珉奎失笑捏了捏徐明浩的下巴说 " 还有呢？还有什么想抱怨的？都说出来！"

" 嗯...你强势！总是耍流氓！小气！爱吃醋！幼稚！霸道！讨人厌！"

" 我是alpha也是你的伴侣！吃点醋怎么了！不可以？还有我明明就只对你一人耍流氓！" 金珉奎俯身亲了一下与徐明浩面对面说道。

" 你承认了！"

" 我承认啊！为什么不承认？"

金珉奎毫不避讳的回答直接让徐明浩没办法接下去就 " 哦 " 了一声。

" 没有想说的了？我就这么好？你再多骂我一点！我喜欢你管我！"

" ......幼稚！无耻！混蛋！神经病！" 徐明浩觉得他肯定疯了竟然跟自己讨骂？

金珉奎又被他的反应给逗笑了。

" 你笑什么笑！我要睡觉了！出去！"

" 那我也要一起睡！"

金珉奎说完就绕到床的另一边打算钻进被子可徐明浩却一把将被子扯过来并训斥道 " 谁说你可以睡这里？你的床在楼下！在楼下！"

金珉奎委屈地说 " 为什么呀？你不是已经原谅我了吗？刚刚还... "

" 我几时说过原谅你了？快出去！烦死人了！" 徐明浩嘴硬的别过头嫌弃道。

" 我偏不！反正你也挣不开！" 金珉奎连人带被一起压在身下还顺带又亲了一口。

" 哼，又要耍流氓！你就没有其他新的套路吗？只会这一招！我都腻了！"

金珉奎厚着脸皮问 " 那你希望我用哪种？我以后都用那一招！直接上你？嗯？"

" 我...我怎么会知道！很热！快滚开！"

徐明浩嘴上是这么说可身体却丝毫没有反抗或推阻还一直纵容某人越发大胆的行为。

" 明浩你真香！明浩真温暖！明浩真可爱！" 金珉奎诱惑似的将头埋进徐明浩颈窝里蹭了蹭又贴着耳朵低声说 " 明浩...我想做！"

徐明浩一边感受着金珉奎呼出来的热气一边听着他说胡话身体都开始燥热可仍然保持理智便警告说 " 做...做什么做！我可是孕夫你别乱来！快点出去！"

" 我问过医生了！他说适当的爱抚和性/行/为可以让宝宝长得很好看！" 金珉奎沿着脖颈缓慢地向上亲吻已经熟透的徐明浩沉声说道。

" 你又想忽悠我！我才不会上当！" 徐明浩被弄得全身痒就缩了缩脖子离他远点又说 " 一天天没个正经！现在天都还没黑就想... "

" 天黑了就行？" 金珉奎瞬间来了精神没等徐明浩说完就眨巴着眼睛期待的望向他。

徐明浩咽了咽口水支支吾吾的说 " 我...我才没有说可...也不是...再看吧...我...唔嗯... "

金珉奎此刻兴奋得能飞上天差点就停不下来只因徐明浩终于不再逃避而是像以前那样愿意接受自己虽说不是完全一样可他已经知足了。

实际从昨晚听完权成熙的话开始徐明浩就打算无条件的原谅金珉奎哪怕是个谎言也愿意接受只因自己确实离不开他。

" 够...够了！你还要亲多久！" 徐明浩红着脸推开金珉奎。

" 一辈子！" 金珉奎又亲了一下。

" ...你这些情话跟谁学的啊？土死了！"

" 无师自通！不喜欢？可我偏要说！"

" 幼稚！" 徐明浩一脸嫌弃的调侃 " 身为万千资产的金大总裁却总像个小孩儿那样要是被人知道了真不知他们会怎么想！"

金珉奎突然很认真的看着徐明浩深情地说 " 我才不关心他们！我只在乎你！"

" 哦...你好烦啊！" 徐明浩瞬间心跳加速也不敢与他直视便转过头望向其它地方。

金珉奎真的好喜欢徐明浩在害羞时那腼腆又傲娇地表现忍不住再一次吻了上去。

" 你有完没完！" 徐明浩有些喘不过气抬手将人推开可惜只稍微分开了一点。

" 明浩...刚刚为什么反应这么大？他是对你说了什么吗？" 金珉奎战战兢兢地询问又担心他哭便急忙改口说 " 如果不想说也没关系！"

" 没说什么...就是让我知道了一些当初的事而已！" 徐明浩表情自然的回答道。

" 所以才原谅我的？"

" 嗯！" 徐明浩点点头。

" 我说的话你不信！他说的你就肯信？" 金珉奎顿时有些羡慕嫉妒恨又问 " 还有呢？"

" 什么还有？没有了！"

" 你为什么反应这么大？"

" 呃…因...因为我很不爽...你突然提他到名字又问他的事情...所以就...吃醋了！" 徐明浩越说越小声努力地将头缩进被里。

金珉奎楞了一会儿无奈的笑问 " 为什么我提他的名字就不爽？就吃醋这么简单？"

" ...你说过你喜欢他！"

" 我几时说过我喜欢他？！我从来都没有喜欢过他！" 金珉奎眯起了眼睛皱眉说道。

" 就那天！你和他... "

" 我先申明那天我们没发生任何事情！你说的什么喜欢我也压根没说过！我不相信！"

" 你有！你有！你说权成熙我喜欢你！超喜欢你的那种！我当时都听得一清二楚！" 徐明浩见他不承认突然非常激动地坐起来。

金珉奎回想当天发生的事也突然坐起来说 " 我那天完整的话明明是权成熙我怎么可能喜欢你！这话怎么到你耳朵里就变味了呢？"

" ...我不信！空口无凭！你就是说了！"

" 那你为什么之前不告诉我？还有，我喜欢谁你不知道吗？徐明浩！"

徐明浩当即吓了一跳因为很少听金珉奎如此严肃的叫自己全名这显然是非常恼火地表现他瞬时间气势全无心想是不是真的听错了。

「权成熙，我（怎么可能）喜欢你！好像...以当时的情况...大概...或许...真有可能是！」

" 你真不知道我喜欢谁？" 金珉奎见徐明浩犹豫还以为他完全没感觉便又问了一次。

" 我...我知道啊！可当时...情况紧急嘛！况且我一直对你当初追求我的事很不安...觉得是不是因为那一夜的事才...才决定追我！"

" 嘶！你就是这样想我的？" 金珉奎看了眼徐明浩的反应头痛地说 " 那你有想过当天我为什么会出现在酒吧且刚好坐你隔壁吗？我是跟踪你才去的！我在那之前就注意到你了！"

徐明浩一脸震惊感叹 " 我没发现！"

" 哈！亏我大学时期这么大胆的示爱！结果？换来的却还是你的不安！我太失败了！"

" 没有！没有！你很成功！" 徐明浩连忙否认道 " 我以后不会了！我相信你！珉奎！"

" ...我才是那个需要不安人吧！你总是露出破绽让人浮想联翩又可爱得害我下不去手！标记后你更是无法无天到处留情！身边也常围着一群alpha不知情的人还以为我很大度让你乱来！几年的婚姻就因一句根本不可能的话你便提出离婚...整整一年的时间...我到处都找不到你！你也...明浩，不要再离开我！不要躲我！这样我会发疯的！好不好？"

徐明浩突然有些泪目他竟不知道金珉奎也同样会感到不安连忙伸手抱着他说 " 不会了，我不会离开你了！我们要一起照顾宝宝陪他长大再到他娶妻生子！一直一直都在一起！"

金珉奎扣着徐明浩的后脑勺吻了上去并惩罚似的咬他嘴唇像是要把他立刻吞裹入腹那般激烈而徐明浩完全没有还手之力。

他瞥了一眼徐明浩握着的胳膊说 " 4次！"

" ？？？"

" 今晚4次！"

徐明浩楞了一会儿终于明白他说的意思就立马放开手摇头拒绝 " 不...不行！我身体弱！"

" 5次！"

" 啊？真的不行！宝宝会受不了！"

" 6次！"

" 啊...1次！" 徐明浩最终选择妥协。

" 7次！" 金珉奎还在不断的增加次数。

" 啊啊~2次！真的不能再多了！不然我会累死的！你忍心吗？啊，你还有伤！等你伤好了再说好不？我会等你的！真的！绝对！发誓！"

" 8次！"

" 嗯~珉奎...孩子他爹我们就3次！最多3次！真的极限了！" 徐明浩说完后有些后悔心想自己为何总被他的套路给绕进去。

" 呵，成交！" 金珉奎露出得意的笑容又贴进徐明浩耳朵说 " 一年的量要好好补齐哟~最爱你了！mua！还有我喜欢你叫我老公！"

-tbc


End file.
